


thought you said that you’d always be in love

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: gendrya week 2019 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya X Gendry Week, F/M, Post Break Up, axgweek, but its just so easy when yall know they wouldnt approve, gendrya week 2019, just get naked, modern ish—like 1990s bc im a slut for that time period even tho i was still a fetus, robb and catelyn are the bad guys once again im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: gendry visits arya to collect his things after their break up (day 4: just get naked)named for “green light” by lorde!!





	thought you said that you’d always be in love

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what's happening but none of my axg week prompts have been posted to the tumblr ao3 feed which is sad but like oh whale i hope that you enjoy this one lmao ! it was fun to write ahaha

**'Cause honey I'll come get my things, but I can't let go**  
**I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it**  
**Oh, I wish I could get my things and just let go**  
**I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it**

**Green Light ~ Lorde**

Gendry knocks on the door.

Arya opens the door.

He thinks about giving her a small smile, but he doesn’t. He can’t make it harder than it has to be. Nymeria bounds up to him, wagging her tail and nuzzling his hand.

“Nymeria, no,” Arya hisses. “Nymeria, sit.”

Gendry scratches her head despite the scowl painted on Arya’s face.

“I was getting ready to take her for a walk when you called, so.”

Gendry stares at her for a moment. _So_ what?

“You can find the way out on your own, right? You did it fine last week.”

Gendry can only do so much as nod. “I’ll be out in a few minutes. I just need to grab my stuff.” She steps past him, purposefully shoving his shoulder with her own and patting her thigh to get Nymeria to follow. She slams the door behind herself and Gendry grabs his box to pack the things he left in her room. He sets the box down and can’t stop himself from kicking the stupid fucking thing.

He tosses the shirts Arya had stolen from him over the years, even from before they were dating, into the box and looks at the stuff on top of her dresser to find anything that could belong to him.

There’s an empty pack of cigarettes on Arya’s dresser that doesn’t belong to him, but he picks it up anyway. Arya didn’t smoke before him.

She did with Jon, her older brother, sometimes, but she didn’t buy her own packs before Gendry smoked with her.

That had only added to the list of cons Robb Stark had brewing on his little sister’s boyfriend since the day they met. It hadn’t helped that Gendry couldn’t really stand the prick, but he tried to make nice since he was Arya’s oldest brother.

Gendry tosses the empty container into her trash can. She kept her spare helmet by the trashcan in her room and Gendry lets out a small sigh when he sees it.

He had worked on motorcycles since he was eight years old with his next-door neighbor, so it only made sense for him to grow up and love them. Arya’s mother forbade her from ever riding on a motorcycle not only because of the danger, but because it would make it look like the Stark family was letting their girls go wild. Arya had opted for a helmet that covered her entire face and rode on Gendry’s motorcycle. He never did get to teach her how to drive one herself, though.

Despite her constant nagging.

The final straw which caused Gendry’s forceful ejection from Arya’s life had been when Robb and Catelyn found out that Gendry had “dishonored” Arya in the worst way possible. Even though it had gone on for well over a year and a half before Catelyn learned the truth from a discarded negative pregnancy test in Arya’s bathroom. Gendry was not supposed to tell Arya that he knew that Catelyn had invaded her daughter’s privacy, however. He was supposed to break up with her as seamlessly as possible without any mentions of Robb recognizing that without Ned Stark’s opinion, he was free to choose if Arya should be able to marry the mechanic, or the blonde from the south with a nice family name.

Robb determined that Gendry was not good enough for Arya.

* * *

“I was just leaving,” Gendry says when Arya scowls at him again. She had expected him to be gone by now. 

“Good,” Arya says. Nymeria seems to disagree, though, because she sits down on Gendry’s feet and looks back up to him for more pets. Gendry gives her one last scratch behind the ear before he starts to pick up his box of stuff. He studies the crest on Arya’s top for a moment.

“Is that my hoodie?”

Arya looks down and lets out a sharp breath. “I... fuck. I thought it was Jon’s.”

“Well, hand it over,” Gendry says and reaches his hand out to Arya. She steps away.

“No.”

“What? So you can fucking burn it or whatever? Give it back.”

“I—can’t right now.”

“Why fucking not?” He snaps.

“Fine. Fine!”

Arya stares up at him, with the same defiant look that he had loved so much over the years. She drops—throws—the handle of Nymeria’s leash to the ground before grabbing the edge of Gendry’s hoodie to pull it up and give it to him.

Now he knows why she was hesitant to hand it over. She pushes the fabric into his hands and nearly shoves his arm away. “You could have told me that’s why you weren’t gonna give it back,” he huffs and tosses it into the box with the rest of the things he left in her apartment.

He looks back at her before he realizes the gravity of Arya—his ex girlfriend—standing in front of him, topless. He thinks he should probably close his eyes and leave, but she still stares at him.

“Well, now you have all your shit. So, it’s over. You should go.”

Gendry swallows thickly and nods. He doesn’t want it to be over.

She tilts her chin up a little, with that fucking bottom lip between her teeth. He doesn’t remember who steps forward first, but he grabs the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss. She doesn’t waste any time pushing up against him.

He has to take a step away. “Arya, we—we had to break up. We can’t,” he tries to reason more with himself than with Arya.

“Yes, we can. Just get naked,” she insists. Gendry takes another second to think before pulling his shirt up. Robb may have said that Gendry had no business marrying Arya, but Gendry would pay to watch Robb attempt to tell Arya the same. 


End file.
